


Lies and Truths

by shieroell029



Series: Millory College AU [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: College AU, Dating, Demisexual Michael, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cheating?, millory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/shieroell029
Summary: Waking up to a massive headache from a hangover and finding yourself naked in a room that you have no idea where you are is not how she wanted her week to end.





	Lies and Truths

Waking up to a massive headache from a hangover and finding yourself naked in a room that you have no idea where you are is not how she wanted her week to end. The guy she may or may not have slept with while stupidly drunk last night is nowhere in sight, Mallory dressed quickly and grabbed all her things so she can run away while she still can, hopefully she didn't forget anything because for sure, she will never return here, ever.

 

Wherever she was, it was a huge house and seems to be in the rich part of town. She quickly booked an Uber so she can go home. Why the hell didn't Coco and the others stopped her from going with whomever she went home with. There were tears escaping her eyes, her relationship with Michael was going so well. It's only been a few months and Mallory liked him, a lot, Michael was sweet, cute, hella smart, and despite his popularity in the campus, he doesn't flirt or date people left and right. On their first date, he had explained to her that he is a demisexual and wants her to wait for him. He had finally given her his full trust just a few days ago and this shit has to happen.

 

When her ride arrived, she heard some footsteps inside the house, she quickly ran towards the car and told the driver to leave immediately, she knew that whoever the guy was already chasing her, Mallory didn't bother to look at him as the guilt is already getting heavier. She thinks that if she doesn't remember the guy then this will all be just a nightmare.

 

For the entire ride back to her apartment, she can’t help but think of what Michael will think of her, he’ll probably call her a slut and break up with her. The thought brought more tears to escape her eyes. She could just not tell him though and carry the weight of this lie for the rest of her life, except, she’s a very bad liar and she knows it, everyone knows it, even him.

 

When she got home, she realized that Michael had been calling her several times already, she's not ready to talk to him yet, she needed to settle her breaking heart first, so she turned it off and left it on her bedside table.  

 

She decided to just take a bath and lay miserably in her bed for the rest of the day. The girls just wanted to go bar hopping for the weekend after their brutal exams, why did it come to this.

 

As Mallory was about to drift off, her doorbell rang, she decided to ignore it and let whoever that was to think that she wasn't home.  The bell rang again several times and she continued to ignore it, but she shot up from her bed and grabbed some sort of weapon, her back scratcher, and run to her door when she heard it being unlocked. When the door opened, her heart ached again, it was the last person she wanted to see right now.

She dropped her so called weapon on the floor and felt ashamed again. She was a bit surprised though, she had never seen Michael like this before, his hair is a mess, he's wearing a simple shirt and shorts, he's even wearing slippers, it also seems like he just woke up.

 

“Sorry Mallie, I used your spare key, you wouldn't open the door or answer your phone”, he walked closer to her, but she just stepped back. Michael was startled at her reaction, “Did I do something wrong?”, he asked and backed away a bit to give her the space she apparently needed.

 

Tears are threatening to spill again from her eyes, he is just too sweet and she cheated on him, regardless if she remembers what happened or not. She knew she couldn't keep this secret forever so she steeled herself to confess to the guy that she loves.  

 

“Michael I, I have something to tell you”, she paused a bit and looked him in the eyes, but couldn't maintain it so she looked down on her feet out of shame. “Michael, before anything else, I want you to know that I love you very much and whatever you’ll think of me after this, I will wholeheartedly accept it, if you’ll hate me and leave me, I will understand completely.

 

Michael looked at her confused, what did his Mallie do that will warrant such actions from him, she is still looking at her feet and he can see the tears spilling from her eyes to the floor. He waited for her to continue.

 

“Last night, I went home with some guy and I spent the night at his place, I.. I don’t remember if something happened, but I found myself naked in his house, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Michael, I know this sounds like an excuse, but I didn't mean to cheat on you, I promise I didn't”, All Mallory can do now is close her eyes and wait for his judgment of her. Then she felt his strong arms embracing her.

 

“Oh, Mallie, I know”, his response has finally made her look at him, “I know cause that was me”. He caressed her hair and wiped her tears. “I assume you don’t remember, but you called me last night while you were drunk and I came to pick you up”. Mallory was obviously shocked and have no words to respond to him so he continued with his side of the story.

 

“I brought you back to my house since it was closer and I must say, you are quite handsy when you are drunk as fuck, if someone should apologize, it should be me, I practically took advantage of you while you were that drunk.”

 

Mallory finally returned his embrace and cried again, this time, because of happiness, relief flooded her entire being as this means that she didn't betray him.

 

“I was only preparing breakfast for us when you took off, I knew I shouldn't have left you alone in bed”

 

“Wait, that was your house? You live there alone?”

 

“No, sweetheart, my parents lives there too, they’re out for the weekend spending some time with my sister and her husband.”

 

Michael couldn't help but feel happy, even though she was in such a miserable state the moment he walked in her apartment, she still only thought of him and his feelings. Without the added alcohol, he knew she will never betray him. In fact, when he picked her up from the bar, she slapped him from touching her, stating loudly that she has a boyfriend and that she loves him very much. As much as he wanted to tease her about it, in her current state, he decided to tuck that cute memory of her for a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Based on a twitter post where the girl got drunk and told her boyfriend that she had sex with someone else while she was drunk, but the boyfriend told her that it was him. (I can't find it anymore though)
> 
> -Michael's house is basically just the murderhouse without the "murder" part.


End file.
